Many conventional vehicles, such as saddle-type vehicles, include an engine which is positioned upon the vehicle and configured to power the vehicle. Conventionally, cables that are routed near the engine are sometimes coupled to locations around the engine in a manner that can chafe the cables and can result in premature cable failure.